cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirta Brokar
"Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger." -Mirta Brokar Mirta Brokar was a female Mandalorian bounty hunter around the time of the Clone Wars. In that time she created a group of Mandalorian mercenaries known as Mandalorian Rising. 'Biography' 'Early years' Mandalorian: “Brokar get out here!” Dinuir Brokar: “Not now I’m working on my war droi-“ Mandalorian: “-your girl just ripped the ears off a Gundark. Literally!” Mirta Brokar was born on the planet Concord Dawn, as the daughter of Dinuir Brokar, one of the last survivors of the Battle of Galidraan, and the leader of clan Brokar. Mirta was raised by her father to become a Mandalorian. She proved herself at age 8 by fighting a Gundark and taking its ears as a trophy. When Mirta was 14 she was visited by another Mandalorian outside the clan. He told her of the group Death Watch and their plans to make an empire and asked her to join. Her father shot a warning shot for him to get away from his daughter. Later Dinuir told Mirta of his former brother who left the Mandalorians to join the Death Watch Terrorist Group and told her if she ever saw him again to kill him. 'Death Watch' “Times were tough then. Tor Vizsla promised an empire and then cowardly ran to his cause, including your uncle Solus. He is no longer family. The next time he comes back here, you put a blaster bolt in his skull” - Dinuir Brokar A month after Mirta's run in with her uncle, Clan Brokar was attacked by the Death Watch, Mirta was warned to stay out of the fighting, but she joined the battle and killed 3 Death Watch with her bare fists. But Clan Brokar was defeated. Mirta and her father were all that was left of Concord Dawn's Mandalorians. Dinuir went after the Death Watch, ordering Mirta to stay behind. After a week of waiting for her father to return, she followed his tracks to the planetoid, Cossa 12 where she had discovered her uncle Solus had killed her father in an arena battle. There, Mirta had to fight for her life for the Hutts that owned the arena. She became the champion of the Cossa 12 arena battles at age 15. She killed the Hutts that forced her to battle and the arena battles were shut down. 'Life as a Bounty Hunter' Jango Fett: “Got a name girl?” Mirta Brokar: “Mirta Meta.” Jango Fett: “It’s a tough galaxy out there girl and most of these hunters will rip you apart if you give them the chance” Mirta Brokar: “I’ve been through worse.” At the age of 16, Mirta became a bounty hunter under the alias, Mirta Meta. In her time hunting on Coruscant she ran into the Mandalorian bounty hunter her father praised very much, Jango Fett. She warned Fett of Death Watches return but he had already knew. Fett gave her some advice for being a bounty hunter and sent her on her way. 'Uncle Solus' Solus Brokar: “Your old man was weak girl, weak and stupid. He and every one of Mereels Mandalorians couldn’t see the future of the Mandalorians. But clan Vizsla did. They know what we must be to be feared in this galaxy again. Stop walking in your father’s footsteps. Join Death Watch. Who knows, maybe I’ll be a father to you one day.” Mirta Brokar: “I already have a father.” A year after the clone wars had begun the Death Watch returned with a new leader, Pre Vizsla and called them self’s true Mandalorians. Mirta's uncle Solus came to Mirta offering her to join Death Watch again. After insulting her father she fought Solus. He retreated and Mirta began to look for warriors to join her Mandalorian military, Mandalorian Rising. 'A New Clan' Solus Brokar: “Your old man was weak girl, weak and stupid. He and every one of Mereels Mandalorians couldn’t see the future of the Mandalorians. But clan Vizsla did. They know what we must be to be feared in this galaxy again. Stop walking in your father’s footsteps. Join Death Watch. Who knows, maybe I’ll be a father to you one day.” Mirta Brokar: “I already have a father.” A year after the clone wars had begun the Death Watch returned with a new leader, Pre Vizsla and called them self’s true Mandalorians. Mirta's uncle Solus came to Mirta offering her to join Death Watch again. After insulting her father she fought Solus. He retreated and Mirta began to look for warriors to join her Mandalorian military, Mandalorian Rising. In 21 BBY The Mandalorian rising traveled to Ryloth to assist in the battle there. Mirta and her Mandalorians were sent to capture a separatist general who was holding a republic admiral and his troop’s hostage. After defeating the droid army’s there and capturing the separatist general the republic awarded Mirta Brokar substantially and allowed her to keep the separatists citadel. This citadel became the headquarters for Mandalorian Rising. 'Fall of Rising' Mirta Brokar Was offered a mercenary job by the Republic to help fight the droid armies on Umbara. Mirta and Her squad attacked an Umbaran Airfield, eliminating there defenses for the republic armies to move in. After getting paid for a job well done Mirta discovered Death Watch ships had landed on Umbara. Mirta gathered her troops to attack them but they were ambushed by a squad of Death Watch led by Solus Brokar and their Trandoshan allies. Mandalorian Rising was horribly outnumbered and was chased into Umbaran jungles. The only members alive were the founding members, Mirta, Zeth, Corran, and Dragonic. 'Meeting her match ' “I’m not going to kill you. That would end the pain.” – Uncle Solus Mirta went back to the Death Watch camp to kill Solus once and for all. They dueled there with a crowd of Death Watch shouting and cheering for their commander. Mirta had beaten him down and before delivering the final punch that would end his life she was interrupted by Death Watch’s second in command, Bo-katan. Mirta fought her but was Defeated, she had met her match. Solus convinced Katan not to kill her for it would be considered mercy after the ambush of her squad. Bo-katan then tied Mirta up and dumped her in the deep dark pit outside of the Trandoshans camp with no jetpack or any equipment to get out. The Pit Mirta Brokar: "Dad? Is that you?" Dinuir Brokar: "No, you're just going mad." Mirta Brokar: "Oh..." After spending months in the pit, Mirta began to see illusions in the pit and heard voices of her father and uncle fighting. Her mental break down had been broken by another being falling into the pit. A man in robes had been pushed into the pit and died when he hit the ground. Mirta called for help and saw a Zabrak looking down at her but then he left her. Mirta started to see things again. She saw beats from other planets and Death Watch soldiers executing members of Mandalorian Rising. After a week of the illusions she attempted to climb out of the pit. Almost reaching the top Mirta slipped and fell back to the bottom of the pit. After her failed attempt of escape Mirta had begun to lose hope of survive and reclaiming her sanity but then a rope was tossed to the bottom of the pit. She heard a voice call for her to climb up. 'The Savior' Mirta Brokar: You’re not a hunter like most Trandoshans are you? Ashkrik: I never bought into the scorekeeper poodoo the rest of my people did. That’s why I was banished. Mirta Brokar: You’re not bothered by that? Ashkrik: Hell no! Forget those weirdo’s. Better places in the galaxy then Dosha anyways. Mirta had climbed out of the pit and discovered her rescuer was a female Trandoshan named Ashkrik Rassksh. She informed Mirta that the Death Watch had left Umbara and requested Mirta’s help in getting her ship back from Umbarans hiding from the republic, Mirta agreed to help. Mirta and Ashkrik reached the abandon umbaran base but the Trandoshans ship was gone. Then they were attacked by Dark Jedi similar to the one that Mirta saw land in the pit. After fighting them off Mirta followed the Jedi on speeders to their temple not far from the base. 'The Sith Academy' Darth Kolerego: I am Darth Kolerego, Dark lord of the True Sith, and you have seen far too much of my order. I am afraid that I cannot allow you to live. My blade will the last think you will ever see. Mirta Brokar: Your order? You mean all the guys we just got done killing? You have no order. Darth Kolerego: What? No… NO! Mirta and Ash snuck into the temple to find that several Dark Jedi were waiting for them. They fought their way through the temple killing all the Dark Jedi in their path to find the leader of the Dark Jedi, Darth Kolerego. The Zabrak Mirta had seen from the bottom of the pit. He claimed he was the Dark Lord of the Sith and challenged Them to a duel. Mirta told Ashkrik to go find her ship while she fought the Zabrak. The fight with the Sith lasted an hour before Ash contacted Mirta to tell her she found her ship and was ready to escape. Mirta defeated the Darth Kolerego and ran off to a hanger in the back of the temple where Ashkrik’s ship was. The Sith followed Mirta and threatened to hunt her down as they were leaving the temple. After escaping Umbara Mirta told Ash about her Mandalorian army and how Death Watch killed them. Ashkrik asked Mirta if she would join her on Tatooine to work for the Jabba the Hutt. Mirta agreed knowing she couldn’t fight Death Watch anymore without an army. 'Personality and traits' Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Rising Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mercenary Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Lifetime Members Category:Master Builder Category:Humans